most important to me
by sri kungfon
Summary: Kai proves to Alexia that she's more important to him than anything. fluffy one shot kai x alexia(OC) based off the original story voices of the bit beasts read and review thx.


Alexia's p.o.v

I was making my way to the dojo where Kai was practicing the minute I turned the corner I could hear Tyson complaining,

"But I can't run laps on an empty stomach." If I didn't know any better I'd think that it was a three year old deprived of a lollipop.

"So help me Tyson, if you don't start running you won't have a stomach." And there's the grumpy old uncle who just got annoyed with the child aka Kai.

I walked through the gates to find Kai lecturing Tyson and the latter was sitting on the ground pouting.

Kai on the other hand had finally sat down in frustration, that's when Ray noticed me. "Hey Kai your girlfriend's here."

Kai instantly snapped his attention to me, "Lexi? Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" I asked placing a hand on my hip, he chuckled in response and walked over to me placing a quick kiss on my lips, "of course not."

"Great by the way what're you doing later?" I asked.

"Hmm I- we are training for an upcoming tournament, why?"

"Oh, no reason." I said looking away and looking back at him, I guess he forgot after all, he frowned at me "Lexi what is it?" he pressed, well I can't drag him away from his beyblading I know how important it is to him, c'mon brain work with me for once.

"I just… was hoping you could tag along with me to go shopping with Julia."

"Why?"

"Well because then I can ditch you with her and slip away."

"Sorry you're on your own." He said immediately, YES! Thank you brain… wait, why the hell wouldn't he save me if that actually happened, I mean it's not gonna BUT STILL!

I shrugged it off giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking back to the mansion.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

That was strange, I shook my head deciding to ignore it and get back to training.

I launched Dranzer at a line of empty cans but I couldn't quite ignore the feeling that I was missing something the way Alexia acted… she may be absent minded sometimes but she doesn't do things without a purpose.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I was so distracted I didn't notice Dranzer had stopped spinning.

"Kai, you okay man? You seem… spaced out." I turned to face Ray; the neko-jin was giving me a worried expression.

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel like I'm… forgetting something…" I tried hard to remember what it could be, just then a girl around ten years old with blonde hair and green eyes, started waving at me.

I looked to see if there was anyone behind when I realized that there was no one, I waved back rather awkwardly; the little girl grinned and bounded up to me. It was then that I remembered that she was the little girl Alexia plays soccer with sometimes… Tanya, I think.

"Kai nii-san! Are you coming to watch the game too?"

"Huh? What game?" it kind of rang a bell but I couldn't quite place it.

"The big soccer game, the one prince has been practicing for this whole month that is on the exact same day as her birthday, duh."

I couldn't react I had gone numb with shock, my mind raced to remember what she had told me two days ago.

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _Hey Kai?"_

" _Hn."_

" _I was wondering if you'd like to come to a soccer game tomorrow," I looked up at my girlfriend, I knew she was a soccer nut even the captain of her own soccer team, but she had never asked me to come to a game before._

" _Um… is there something important about this game?"_

" _It's kind of the biggest game of the season it's organized by some neighborhood kids but everyone goes to watch it, oh and plus it's on my birthday."_

 _That line got my attention I didn't know her birthday was coming up, "sure I'll go see your game." I smiled, and her face brightened up instantly._

" _It's okay if something comes up though, if you have something else yo-." I placed a finger to her lips to stop her from going any further._

" _It's your birthday what could be more important than that?" I said leaning forward and kissing her gently._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

To the surprise of my team I took off running towards where the game was being held.

I can't believe I forgot what kind of a lousy excuse for a boyfriend am I? I finally made it to the park; the game had already started by the looks of it.

I spotted Alexia running through the fields she was probably the fastest and most talented player there at that moment. I leaned on the fence which surrounded the field and watched as she skillfully commanded her team; they obeyed her orders without question.

After scoring another goal Alexia's chocolate brown eyes scanned the crowd and landed on me, I saw a ghost of a smile pass her lips before she started running down the field again.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I met Kai's crimson orbs with mine and allowed a small smile on my lips, even if he did forget at least he's here.

The matches ended with us scoring the winning goal, I heard the crowd erupting into cheers and the next thing I knew I was being thrown into the air and caught mid-fall by my over enthusiastic team.

"You were awesome captain!" one of the guys grinned I looked around at the ten other guys on my team who were all smiling, high off of our hard earned win.

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done this without you." I smiled, "we're gonna have some victory pizza you coming?"

I glanced at Kai who was waiting for me on the other side of the field, "actually guys you can go on ahead, I've got someone waiting for me."

With that the team parted waving I was about to walk over to my boyfriend when someone tapped on my shoulder I turned around to see the captain of our opposing team, Dylan I think.

"Hey I just wanted to say you're an awesome player." He said holding out his hand which I shook appreciatively it's rare to find someone who's not bitter after losing and may I just say… I am not one of those people.

"You're really beautiful." I blushed at the compliment, "Thanks you're not so bad yourself." I grinned.

"So if you don't have any plans then would you-"

"Actually, she can't." Dylan was cut off by Kai wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side, "she already has plans with me." I winced at Kai's cold tone, jeez he didn't have to be that mean.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize." He gave us a sheepish smile before walking away.

"You didn't have to go that far." I said turning around to look up at him leaning against his hard chest.

"He was hitting on my woman."

"Jealous much, Kai?" I smirked wrapping my arms around Kai's neck and pulling him closer so I could press my lips against his. I felt him smile into the kiss and wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

I finally pulled away for air looking up at his warm crimson eyes, "happy birthday Lexi." He smiled kissing my forehead, I giggled looking up at him with an eyebrow raised, "talk about a late reaction, by the way didn't you have to practice for an upcoming tournament don't tell me you skimped practice to come see me."

"And what if I did?" my eyes widened and my mouth gaped, I mean this is _the_ Kai Hiwatari we're talking about I know how important blading is to him.

"W- Kai, what about your training I mean I know how important blading is to you, if you go now you can still make it back to the dojo and-" I was cut off from my rambling by Kai's lips crashing into mine in a rough yet loving kiss that left me breathless.

"What was that for?" I asked my voice slightly panting.

"To shut you up, don't ever think that a tournament would mean more to me than you, I love you Alexia don't ever doubt that." He whispered the last bit in my ear giving me a gentle peck on the lips.

"I love you too Kai, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Wolf: sooo yeah, this is another Kai x Alexia one shot original story is called voices of the bit-beasts.

Michi: oh, ask them the other thing!

Wolf: oh right guys if you liked the original story voices of the bit-beasts I was planning a sequel so if you want PM me any ideas I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
